


The Dating Game

by Jedi_Jed



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 years after season 1, Don't you dare fight me on it, F/M, Five is 17, Hi_KO is the ship name, I ship Zaneesh, Jack-A-Boy reference, Lexi is 14, Miko is 18, Nica ships Miko/Five, all characters are two years older, cheesy as fuck, it is official, this is my first fanfic go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Jed/pseuds/Jedi_Jed
Summary: 2 years after Miko and Five join the ranks of the Glitch Techs they realize something, they love each other! And because it would ruin the story, they think that the other doesn't love them. So they decide to talk out their mutual awkwardness, but before they can Phil sends them on a mission to capture a mapper glitch from Hinobi Date 2. Let the crazy awkward fluffiness begin!
Relationships: Miko Kubota/Hector Nieves, Zahra/Haneesh
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, so please don't rip into me if I get something wrong okay? I am a dude, so this is probably not as fluffy as everything else on this site so don't blame me. I did try to fluff it all the way up though. Anyway, it's story time everybody!

Miko sighed as she flopped onto the bed, her hair sprawling all over the mattress. _2 years,_ she thought, pondering over all the things she’s done since she became a Glitch Tech. _2 years since I met **Him.**_ She rolled over and groaned into her pillow as an unbidden image of the man she loved popped into her head.

“Thinking about Five again?” her sister Lexi asked, lying on her bed and looking at Instagram posts, completely unaware to her sister’s agony. Miko glared at her 14-year-old sibling, then sighed again and turned back to the pillow and her own inner thoughts. Lexi was right, she was thinking of her best friend-turned crush at the moment.

When she was 16 and they first joined the Glitch Techs they were nothing more than friends, but as the years passed Miko started to notice that her touches and hugs to Five had started to linger, and after an embarrassing comment from Five’s grandma that left both of their cheeks red, Miko realized that she had feelings for the young gamer.

That was a month ago, and since her realization she had pretty much started to avoid the 17-year-old as much as she could. Even after slow workdays she was the first to leave, and she always had an excuse to not spend the night to play videogames or head to the arcade to meet up with Zahra and Haneesh after a hard shift. She even went as far as to asking Phil for the different shift times! She hardly talked to him on patrols, and only responded to his questions with grunts. Of course, Five didn’t take kindly to being shot down every time he tried to talk to her, but every time he tried to get through the walls she put up he was greeted with a, “I’m fine Five, just a bit moody.” or “Go away, there’s nothing wrong.”

But he was still her best (and sometimes only,) friend, and she was starting to miss his corny jokes and attempts at stealth. _And his smile, God I miss his smile. Hell,_ _I miss the days when we couldn’t stop talking to each other, when I would fall asleep on his shoulder after a long night playing videogames, when he would help me get back on my feet after a glitch knocked me down, not to mention he would look at me like I mattered more than anyone else in the room._ She groaned again, cursing herself and her pounding heart.

Lexi rolled her eyes and decided that she was tired of having a depressed sister moping around the house, it was getting really annoying. “Alright Miko,” she said, sitting up and putting her phone down “you’ve done enough moping around already, you need to get up and sort out your feelings with Five. I’m done hearing you groan and moan all day simply because you’re having boy trouble.”

Miko lifted her face from her pillow and glared at her sister again. “There’s nothing ‘simple’ about Five and me Lexi, he doesn’t like me the way I like him, and I won’t risk my friendship with him just to tell him how I feel.”

You already ruining your friendship with him Miko!” Lexi cried, exasperated with how stupid her sister could be “Avoiding him WILL destroy your friendship with him. And take a look at yourself woman! You don’t put on makeup anymore, your hair needs to be re-dyed, and you _never_ get excited about videogames. You literally have a job, hunting videogame monsters!” Lexi stopped her rant to take a deep breath, then continued “As far as I’m concerned, not talking to Five about your problems will not get you anywhere, and I don’t want to see you hurt and broken-hearted at the age of 20.”

“Fine,” Miko answered, her little sister was always right when it came to Five “I’ll ask to talk to him tomorrow.” She then added under her breath, “I better not regret this.” Before rolling over and turning her light off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Five was once again mulling over Miko’s change of personality in the past few weeks. He had always cherished Miko’s friendship, especially after his parents died in a car crash. Until recently they had been inseparable, in fact she probably spent as many nights over at his house then she actually did at her own house. Then grandma asked Miko and him when she was moving in. They both turned red and stammered out an explanation, but what really surprised Five was that dating Miko wasn’t a repulsive thought, it was actually quite appealing! He immediately splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the thought, but the seed had taken root already.

For one week he battled the thoughts, but eventually he submitted to the daydream that was Miko. All he could think of was her, her smile, her laugh, her bone-crushing hugs, her headstrong attitude towards the most difficult, annoying, problems. She was beautiful, strong, and amazing, and that was just a tiny portion of the adjectives that described her. He had it bad for her and her recent distancing was killing him. What had he done wrong? Did she catch on to how he felt about her? Did she not want to be his friend anymore? Or what if she found someone else, someone better?

That thought by itself made Five sit-up in his bed quickly, perspiring like he was in the Sahara Desert. _‘She would never date someone else without telling me herself. Get a hold of yourself man!_ ’ he said to himself unconvincingly. The doubts still came unbidden, unwanted, gnawing at the back of his brain. ‘R _emember what papá used to say, “What if is not what is.”_ Saying those words in his head again and again eventually calmed Five down. _Even though Miko probably doesn’t like me, I should still try to ask her out, maybe Haneesh can give me some tips.'_

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow, it’ll be fine.” Five said aloud, getting comfortable in his bed again, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the second installment of this story, if y'all don't like, don't read. There's also minor Zaneesh at the end. Also please, please, please, give me some ideas on a ship name for Miko/Five, all I got is Mivo and that sounds like a disease. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

_“Miko!” Five screamed, watching in horror as he re-watched the scene before him. the nightmare was vivid as usual but still terrifying, Miko was trying to fight a giant Venus Flytrap with Tentacles from Plant Wars remake edition. She was riding on Ally trying to dodge the sweeping vines. One of the vines hit Ally, knocking her unconscious and knocking Miko off her. Miko got back on her feet, fighting and dodging the lunging tentacles._

_But he knew how this dream ended, and she couldn’t see or hear him. He watched as one tentacle wrapped itself around her leg, sweeping her off her feet. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t save her in any way, only observe as the glitch lifted her to its watering mouth. Suddenly it seemed she could see him. And the fear on her face would’ve froze him to the spot if he wasn’t already._

_“Noooo!” Five screamed again while time slowed down as the plant dropped Miko into its awaiting mouth._

“Aahhhh!” Five bolted out of bed, covered in a thin film of sweat. _‘Crazy damn nightmare.’_ He thought to himself, getting out of his bed and getting ready for the day.

After taking a quick shower to get rid of the sweat, he put on his work uniform and went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before leaving for Hinobi.

“Good morning _Abuela_.” Five greeted his grandma, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“Good morning to you too _Nieto_.” his grandma replied, washing her and her husband’s dishes.

“You know Five,” she said, turning around to talk to the boy stuffing his face “I was serious about you and Miko.”

Five almost choked on his cereal, and after forcing the food down with juice croaked out “Why are bringing this up now?”

“My son, your father as you know, knew your mother since he was ten, yet he only realized he loved her when she started to date someone else. It took him a full year to win her over.” She paused and smiled at the memories of her only child “I don’t want you to make same mistake he did.”

Five smiled at his grandma, even in her old age she was the most sentimental person he knew. “Of course _Abuela_ , I’m actually going to talk to Miko today, we need to sort out our feelings for each other. Anyway, I gotta run or else I’ll miss the bus.”

“Be safe and remember what I said!” she called back.

* * *

Miko knew her sisters were going to give her hell today when they woke her up at 6:00 AM. After letting out a string of profanity at the ungodly time it was and Nica and Lexi for making her get ready to meet Five today, she sat down and let them fix her up. First, they re-dyed her hair to its galaxy color. Then they did her make-up, much to the chagrin of Miko, through it all Nica was telling Miko everything she knew when it came to dating and boys in general. By the time the sisters were done with Miko it was 7:45 and she looked as stunning and beautiful as she did before her depression.

“Ok Miko,” Lexi said, taking a step back to admire her sister “remember what Nica taught you, and please, please, please, sort out your feelings with Five, I really don’t want to deal with a more depressed sister.” Miko rolled her eyes and hugged Lexi, happy to have a sister that was willing to go to such great lengths to keep her happy.

“Go get ‘im Miko,” Nica encouraged the Glitch Tech “I expect a niece or nephew in two years.” She added with a smirk.

“Nica!” Miko yelled, a blush forming on her skin.

“I’m just kidding Miko, and you need to leave or you’ll be late.” Nica said, looking at the clock on her phone.

“Oh nerds! I gotta scoot guys, wish me luck!” Miko yelled, running to the garage to grab her bike.

_15 minutes later_

“Hey Miko!” Zahra called as her friend pulled into the parking lot of Hinobi. “Looking good!”

“Hey Zahra, what’s up?” Miko replied, locking her bike to a bike rack for employees before joining her friend and walking into the store with her.

“Nothing much, but Haneesh wanted to take me somewhere on Saturday.” She responded, getting that dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of her Glitch Tech partner and boyfriend.

“You are hopelessly in love Zahra,” Miko told the told her friend, heading towards her locker “it’s getting sickeningly cute.”

“Says the girl who can’t tell her crush she likes him and been avoiding him all week.” Zahra shot back, opening her own locker.

“For your information,” Miko started, retying her hair in a work bun “I’m going to talk with Five today and ask him out.”

“Took you long enough.” She said smirking.

The store’s doors opened before Miko could counter Zahra’s statement. She looked up to see Five and Haneesh walking in, and all the preparations that Nica had stuffed in her head flew out in a single instant. When Five spied Miko across the room and started to walk towards was when the panicking in her brain took over.

“And that would be my cue to leave.” Zahra said, heading toward Haneesh with a gleam in her eye.

 _‘Well, this is the end of Miko Kubota, I am going to die of embarrassment. . . No, Not today! c’mon Miko, you’re a Kubota for God’s sake! Think of what to say damnit!’_ While Miko was thinking of how to talk to Five, said gamer was already right in front of her.

“Hi Miko.” Five said, pulling the gamer girl back to reality3.

“AHHHH!” Miko yelled, to deep in her thoughts to notice Five “I- I mean heeeey Five, how are you doing dude?” Miko recovered, nervously laughing her way out of the awkwardness of the situation.

“I’m fine Miko,” five answered, a small smile creeping onto his lips “I just wanted to talk to you after work today.”

“Cool dude, where do you want to meet?” Miko asked, this seemed a safe topic at least.

Five leaned closer, his mouth right next to her ear and his voice a husky whisper “In the left storage closet, I’ve got something to confess _Chica_.”

 _‘Never mind, this is definitely not a safe topic._ ’ Miko thought to herself, a blush spreading on her face. Mustering her courage, she replied equally close, “I got something to tell you to.” And with her newfound courage added, “And here’s a sample.” quickly kissing his cheek before turning around and entering the portal to the Glitch Tech’s HQ.

Five just stood there like an idiot before shaking his head and following Miko, an endearing blush also on his face. Haneesh and Zahra stood and watched the whole thing with growing grins plastered on their faces.

“And they tell us we’re hopeless.” Zahra said, a smirk on her face as he watched the two idiots in love walk off.

Haneesh chuckled at that before saying, “I know I’m hopeless for you.”

“Aw Haneesh, come here.” Zahra said, pulling Haneesh in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that and thought of a better ship name then I did. How'd you guys like Zaneesh? I loved writing it and might do a one-shot on those two after I finish this story. As always, comment if you have constructive criticism or if you got the perfect ship name. Stay safe!  
> (I also have a Dragon Prince AU fanfic up, if you like TDP you should read it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first thing I want to say is sorry for how long this update took, I haven’t been able to write due to my keyboard being a pain in the ass. Thank you guys for waiting patiently, all of you get kudos for being awesome about it! Also, I have just realized how the title “The Dating Game” sounds like one of those cheesy wattpad stories and I apologize for making it sound so stupid. Back to the actual story and plot, I re-read chapter 2 and that god-awful line at the end made me externally groan. “I know I’m hopeless for you” is way too fucking cringy to read. Anyway, here’s chapter 2 and more god-awful cheese.

Miko entered the mission room at the Glitch Techs HQ, taking her regular seat and watching as more Techs entered and take their own unofficial seats. Five usually sat down in the seat beside her, but today he entered and took one of the seats in the back, a blush still evident on his cheeks.

 _‘Score one for Miko’_ she thought, a smug grin rising on her face. Mitch, Zahra, and Haneesh came into the room as well, Zahra and Haneesh giving smiles and Mitch giving her the finger. Miko replied with a finger of her own, only to quickly put it down when Phil meandered into the room with his ever-present clipboard.

“All right Techs, simmer down for the briefing because I got good and bad news.” Phil started, looking down at his notes on the clipboard.

“What kind of bad news?” Burgy asked in his usual slightly scared voice, obviously hoping he wouldn’t get the bad assignment.

Phil ignored Burgy’s comment and continued talking “Lucky for you, the good news is that a 500,000 XP worth mapper glitch has infested itself in a house 2 miles from here.”

Mitch and the other Techs immediately perked up at the mention of the huge amount of XP, Mitch’s mind already racing on what to spend the huge amount on.

“The bad news is that the game the glitch is from is Hinobi Date 2.”

The Techs let out a collective groan and slumped back into their seats, of course the XP belonged to the most cringy game of all time. The Hinobi Date series are considered the worst Hinobi games to ever come out, mostly due to the cringe factor and the constant glitching. In fact, the developers recalled all copies and refunded them, so the fact there’s still copies floating around means someone didn’t get the memo.

“The game was logged in as male/female two player, so I’m assigning Five and Miko to this one.”

“Hey boss-man,” Miko started “can’t you send Zahra and Haneesh to this one? I mean, no amount of XP is worth the pain of Hinobi Date.”

Five also joined in “I’m with Miko boss, I think-” Five only got this far until Burgy’s ringtone went off.

_“It’s meme time, it’s meme time, gather all your friend it’s meme time, It’s meme time, it’s meme time, the only cure for sadness.”_

Burgy fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to turn off the sound, and a couple of the Techs surrounding him snickered as they recognized the song.

Phil once again ignored Burgy, resolving instead to glare at Miko and Five.

“I don’t care what you think, you two are going and that’s final.”

Miko and five slumped back into their chairs as Phil continued to give assignments to the other Glitch Techs. _‘Well this day took a turn for the worst,’_ Miko thought glumly, looking behind her to see Five looking just as miserable _. ‘Of all the fucking games in the world we just had to get Hinobi Date 2. I mean we’re not even a couple yet, Zahra and Haneesh would do a way better at this mission._ ’

Miko was lost in her thoughts until Five shook her out of them. She looked around to realize the room was empty and it was just her and Five in there.

“C’mon Miko, let’s get this mission over with and then we’ll have a ton of XP to spend.”

“Fine,” Miko huffed “but if this game is as shitty as its predecessor I’m out of there.”

_Ten minutes later_

Five and Miko drove to the house in their work van, and while they exchanged light banter neither of them wanted to talk about the elephant in the room; their mutual feelings for each other. As they pulled up to the drive of the house Miko noticed that the house had a light pinkish glow to it. Getting out of the car,

Miko noticed that it was coming from the windows, like someone was hosting a party during the day.

“You see it?” Five whispered to her, looking up at the light.

“I see it.” She replied, walking briskly to the door and knocking a rhythm on the wood.

“Yoo-hoo, anybody home?” when no one answered she tried the door only to find it locked.

Stepping back Miko asked Five a question “Five would you do the honors?”

Five smirked before replying, “It would be an privilege.” He walked up to the door and kicked it down, the door flying off it hinges and landing on the floor with a mighty crash.

“After you Milady.” Five said, stepping back and bowing as Miko passed him through the door.

“Thank you, kind sir.” Miko replied as she played along, only to stop and gasp as she saw what the mapper glitch did to the place.

“Woah.” was all she could say as she took in her surroundings. She was on a grassy plain, overlooking what looked to be a school of some sort. She noticed that her battle-suit had turned into a school uniform as well. Miko looked behind her to see only more plains until Five stumbled in after her. She also noticed Five was in a school uniform as well, _‘Guess it comes with the game’_ she thought.

“Are you ready Miko?” Five asked turning to her, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“Of course I am you dummy.” She replied, a smirk on her own face as she strode towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I was writing this something came up. I’m afraid I won’t be able to upload new chapters as often as I want, and I’m really sorry about that. I’m not going to stop adding new chapters, it just won’t be as often as I like to. It’s a personal thing and I’m afraid that I can’t tell you why. So once again, sorry for the inconvenience and hopefully when summer holiday comes I’ll be able to submit chapters faster and more frequent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter to come out, I’ve been having a hell of a time with BLM in the states and covid screwing the world over again. Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, Hinobi Date is supposed to be really bad. It is kind of based off of anime dating simulators and I’ve only ever played one and that was Doki Doki Literature Club. Since DDLC is not your average dating game, please don’t get angry if I miss something. I’ve also decided to keep the “completely original” name of my story. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, it’s relevant to the story and it appeals to my type of humor. In other words, fuck off haters and let everyone else enjoy the story and comment if they have constructive criticism! (“Haters” being my sister) Enjoy the chapter!  
> Disclaimer: Glitch Techs is owned by Netflix and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and my OCs. (if I did own the show HI_KO (I found the ship name!) and Zaneesh would be canon already)

Miko and Five walked downhill towards the school briskly, reviewing the mission since they were too busy avoiding each other’s eyes in the van.

“So the Glitch is probably going to be the principal or a teacher, it might be a student but probably not.” Five said, pulling up the game info and mission data on his gauntlet.

“According to the developers, Hinobi Date 2 is a two-player exclusive and was made for couples to play,” Miko tried (and failed) to keep her blush down as Five continued to read “the problem with the glitching was caused by the devs forgetting to add a 2-A firewall. When they recalled the games, they decided to destroy them since everyone hated them anyway.”

His eyes widened as he scrolled the holo-screen to the bottom, a red warning sign flashing. “This particular copy is a Gold Edition and is considered even worse than the original. There is a special boss lev-” He stopped as Miko let out an exasperated groaned, giving her a confused look before looking up at the gate and the sign above it.

“Welcome to Hinobi high.” Five read aloud before cringing himself, why the hell did the developers put Hinobi in everything? _‘this is going to be a very long mission.’_ Five grumbled in his head.

_Meanwhile. . ._

“Is the trap set?” a shadowy voice asked, his menacing tone laced with malice.

“Yes milord,” a feminine voice answered, “the Techs they sent have no idea what they have walked into.”

“Good.” The first voice answered, his evil laugh echoing through the chamber.

* * *

Back at the school, Miko was withholding herself from throttling their “new” AI friend. A bright-eyed blonde had ambushed them as soon as they walked through the gate, and she was making both Techs rethink their strategy.

“Hi! My name is Emma and welcome to Hinobi high! I’m your school guide and I hope you enjoy this tour, if you have any questions please wait until we reach the Principal’s office. Thank you!” With that said Emma turned away, obviously thinking the Techs would follow her.

“I can’t do this Five,” Miko groaned, banging her head against a conveniently placed wall “there’s too much cringe.”

Five sympathetically patted Miko on the back, he was already wondering why the hell they took this mission. A vision of Phil asking them if they had a death wish flashed through his head from the last time they bailed.

_Oh, right. That’s why._

“Look on the bright side,” Five said trying to think of anything that could bring his friend out of her slump, “the 500,000 XP is more than enough to get that jetpack you wanted.”

Miko raised her head at the mentioning of the upgrade she’d been eyeing for months now, her eyes twinkling at the thought.

Seeing that he had her attention Five continued, “And if we finish the game within the time limit, there could be an XP bonus.” He wiggled his eyebrows to express his point.

Miko giggled before looking down the hall that led into the school, Emma was waiting for them by the doors of the school. Then she thought of the jetpack that she wanted, and in that moment Miko made her choice.

“You got a deal baby seal.” She said, surprising the gamer guy by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. Five blushed at the contact, _her hands are warm_ he thought, relishing how soft and smooth her skin was, even with calluses on her fingers from excessive gaming.

Just as suddenly the contact was broken, and Five was left with a feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

“So, before I take you inside you two need to wear these wristbands.” Emma said, handing blue wristbands with a white HH imprinted on them to the Glitch Techs.

“Uh, what are these?” Five asked, suspicion written on his face as he studied the bracelets.

“Eh, who cares.” Miko said, slipping the wristband on without a second thought.

“Wait-a-minute Miko, you don’t know what-” Five was too late though, and Miko gasped as she looked around, reaching forward to touch something in front of her face that only she could see.

“Uh, Miko? What are you doing?” Five asked again, giving the gamer girl a curious look.

“You got to try this Five!” Miko said, grabbing Five’s arm putting his wristband on for him.

“Hey wait! I didn’t agree to this!” Five protested, trying and failing to resist Miko’s advances.

Miko would not be denied though, and the blue bracelet eventually slipped onto Five’s right arm, resting next to his gauntlet. As soon as it was on a detailed HUD appeared in front of Five’s face, listing stats for different things.

There were 4 different stats surrounding him, one was a simple health horizontal bar at the top of his virtual screen, but the rest seemed to be unique to the game. The first one was a pink vertical bar with hearts around it on the right-hand side of his field of view called the Love-o-meter, but for some reason it was faded. Right next to it at the bottom of his view was something that looked a bit like a car speed dial, the only noticeable difference being that instead of numbers standing for how fast a car was going were little emojis, starting with a simple happy face before getting angrier as the dial went up, the name “Hate gauge” visible right above it, like the first one it was also faded. Finally, at the bottom left was anther vertical bar, only this one had notches in it and was completely visible. Each notch had a small name tag to it, the bottom starting at “Nerd” while the top had “King” written down. The name Popularity Pointer was inscribed in

“What exactly is this?” Five asked, gesturing towards his wristband.

“It’s your HUD silly.” Emma giggled annoyingly, another wave of nausea washing over Miko as she talked.

“No, I meant why do we need it?” Five tried again, taking a different approach to talking to her.

“Well it simple really, just look at each other and you’ll find out!”

Confused, the two Glitch Techs looked at each other and gasped as the Love-o-meter and Hate gauge became visible, the meter turning all the way up and flashing CRUSH in front of their faces as their Hate gauges turned all the way down.

“You see,” Emma said “your Love-o-meters tell you how the person your looking at feels about you. It’s very interesting that both of you feel the same way, usually people like that are already together.”

Miko and Five faces turned crimson at the insinuation, and Miko immediately grabbed Five’s hand again and ran to the door, quickly calling over her shoulder to the in-game bot an excuse. “SorryweGTGthisiswaytoembarrassingforusBYEEEEEE!” She opened the door and ran inside with Five, slamming it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to you guys being amazing, you’re getting another chapter in the near future! Hopefully! I really don’t know! Also, a new season of Glitch Techs is coming to Netflix next month and I am super pumped for twenty (FUCKING TWENTY!!!!) new episodes! I’m re-watching season 1 in celebration and hopefully we get some canon relationships. As always, stay safe and I’ll see you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I will try to update this once a week, depends on how inspired I am. I WILL finish it though because I hate unfinished stories as much as the next guy. And constructive criticism is appreciated and will be taken into account. See you guys later!
> 
> P.S. if you guys don't like Zaneesh you can fight me. (I take Tae Kwon Do classes)


End file.
